


Fatherhood

by Platon



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Bad Parenting, Child Neglect, Crossover, Early in Canon, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Feel-good, Found Family, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Neglect, Pre-Episode: s01e12 Giant Woman, Single Parents, pre-museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platon/pseuds/Platon
Summary: When a strange girl and her father arrive in Beach City, Greg can't help but be pulled into their lives. What he's seeing just can't be true, it can't be. He has to be sure, and once he is, he has to put a stop to it.How Molly Blyndeff was saved by Greg Universe.
Relationships: Greg Universe & Molly Blyndeff, Steven Universe & Molly Blyndeff
Comments: 54
Kudos: 135
Collections: Discord Community Archive





	1. The Start of Something New

The rickety old station wagon sputtered to a stop, more akin to an animal slowly dying than a licensed driver pulling into their destination. In Molly’s defense, though, she wasn’t actually licensed. Being twelve-years old and all that. 

Her fingers slipped from the steering wheel, shaking in her lap as her nerves drained out of her veins. She was an absolute mess, the long trip not giving her a moment of calm as she had to figure out driving in real time. She needed a few minutes to rela—

“Great job, sweetie! We got us here in one piece!” Molly’s dad, Martin, leapt up from his nap in the passenger seat, making Molly yelp in shock. She sighed.

“Where even is _here_ again?” Molly asked then, realizing she wasn’t gonna get those precious moments of rest. Peeking out the window for the first time at their destination, Molly found what seemed like an unremarkable small town.

“Oh, I’ve got some paperwork filed away here,” Martin finally explained, stretching and yawning and practically teasing Molly with the sleep she could never get enough of. “You just need to find wherever city hall is and get it filled out!”

“Wait, I need to do it?” Molly turned at that, a frown growing on her face. “But it’s your paperwork!”

“I know pumpkin, but I’ve already punched in my adulting card today taking you here,” he explained, opening the door on his side.

“But I’m the one who drove us!”

“And I so graciously chaperoned you.” Molly’s father placed a hand on his chest in an almost incredulous manner. “Good job pulling onto the highway, by the way, only one near miss!”

“Dad—”

“Anyways, I got a beach to hit!” Martin pulled his legs out of the car. “Call me back when you’re done!”

Before Molly could get in another word edgewise, her dad jettisoned himself, running off to wherever he could find a beach. Sighing, Molly gave up and fell back in her seat. Rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes, she psyched herself up to face the day. She was doing that a lot recently. 

A thought came to Molly as she stepped out of the car then. It was a guilty thought, one she knew she shouldn’t even begin to consider. But she considered it. Oh, did she consider it. Shaking her head, Molly tried to put the thought out of her mind as she pulled her backpack from the car.

Now, where to find this Beach City Hall...

* * *

☆

“Slowly! Slowly, slooooowly.” Molly’s nervous jabberings filled the air as she exited the city hall’s front door. If she went slow enough, maybe the comically large stack of papers in her arms wouldn’t fall over on the way to the car. A vain hope perhaps— The pile was legitimately taller than her. “ _Some_ paperwork _,_ my butt…”

It was okay though. She was done. All she had to do was get this to the car all in one piece and they could go home. A indulgent piece of relief swept over her. What could go—

The funny thing about carrying a stack of papers bigger than you are tall, it tends to block your view of your surroundings. Can’t see a dang thing, especially not the absent minded man walking directly into you. 

“Ahh, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there!” was the first voice to break through the cloud of white that surrounded Molly. The second was Molly’s internal voice telling her what that cloud was.

“Ahhh! Dad’s work stuff!” She leapt off the ground before falling to her knees, grabbing as many of the falling papers as she could manage at once.

“Here, let me help—” The voice at the other side of the cloud said. 

The two scrabbled, grabbing papers off the ground and in the air and setting them aside on the cleanest patch of sidewalk they could find. Thankfully it hadn’t rained recently, so the worst damage any of the forms received was a bit of dirt. After a few more moments, the papers were collected, unorganized but at least safe.

Molly collapsed onto her back, breathing a sigh of relief she had held for a few minutes there. That was close. Terrifying, but close.

“I’m sorry for that, mister,” she said in habit, sitting up and placing her hand on top of the stack she made. Looking up, she found herself staring at a man who seemed half-way destitute, with a sunburn nothing like she had never seen before and pants that were torn into a mockery of shorts. 

Yet, despite his slightly off putting appearance, the man seemed so, kindly. His face had a clear-as-day look of remorse that turned into confusion after a moment.

“No need for the formalities, kiddo, just call me Greg,” he corrected with a smile. Yet, his smile soon fell. “But, what the heck are you apologizing for? I’m the one who ran into you!”

Greg stood up, offering a hand to Molly to help her up.

“Ah, well you know,” she began, as Greg pulled her to her feet. “I find it that things are usually my fault. Easier to just accept the blame.”

Frowning, Greg pulled himself away and looked down at the last stack of forms he had collected. His brows jumped.

“Hey, what’s a kid like you doing handling all this stuff?” he asked, turning the paper and showing it. “Declaration of business forms? I barely understood these things myself!”

“Oh, I’m just doing some work for my dad,” Molly answered, taking the papers from Greg and placing them on her pile. Her voice dropped a few notes in exasperation. “He’s probably passed out on some beach near here, anyways.”

“I— Huh.” Greg cocked his head, what he was hearing not really sinking in. “He just, left you to handle this for him?”

Molly didn’t answer that as she shuffled through the pile of sheets, plucking out papers and tucking them away out of sight. Her lips stood flat as she collected the last one, turning back to Greg and stuffing them into her backpack all in one motion. 

“So, what’re you gonna do now?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, uh,” she began, realizing he was still there. She was expecting him to leave. “Probably just go wait in my dad’s car until he gets back. He’ll show up in a few hours. Probably.”

“Probably is a bit worrying,” Greg noted. As he said that, Molly reached down the stack of paper and grunted once, before lifting them with ease. Greg blinked as she began to walk off. “Hey, kid?”

“Hm?” Molly turned back, nearly losing her concentration. She needed her Epithet to make this trip back to the car even remotely possible. Gotta dumb down that weight somehow.

Pursing his lips, Greg rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, uh, I feel really guilty for knocking you over like that, and it seems like you have the time?” he began, trying to phrase his thoughts well. “What do you say I getcha a donut?”

Molly paused, pursing her lips. Sweets— her one (of many) weaknesses. Tightening her hold on the stack of papers, Molly shuffled in place for a moment, looking between Greg and the direction the car was in. Why was she so weak?

“Okay, just _one_.”

* * *

☆

So three donuts later.

“He makes you work _nights_ at his store?” Greg asked with an incredulous stare, putting his donut down on the table between them. The two of them were sat out front of The Big Donut, munching on their food as they talked. What was usually a calm outing, however, was anything but for Greg right then. He was honestly struggling to keep his voice down, hearing the honest horrors Molly was telling him with a straight face.

“Mhm,” Molly said before stuffing her mouth with a bite of her fourth donut. She hadn’t had a chance to eat since yesterday morning and her hunger was hitting her at just the right time. “We honestly don’t get much business, but whatever I can make to help, you know?”

“But, you’re just a kid.” Leaning forward in his seat, Greg began to imagine his son, Steven, in a similar position. “You should be getting to bed, getting rest for school.”

“Ugh, I haven’t a solid night of sleep in _years_ ,” Molly grumbled under her breath, before stuffing the donut back into her face. Greg frowned.

“I mean, why though?” he asked. “He can do it himself, can’t he?”

Molly paused, her eyes falling down to the table as she stopped eating. Sighing, she slouched her shoulders.

“I, shouldn’t talk about it,” she said, placing her donut on the table. “I’ve bothered you enough anyways.”

Turning, Molly got ready to hop off her seat. Yet, she paused. Greg didn’t know why, but it seemed like she was waiting for something. 

“Molly,” he began. His voice was gentle, as gentle as he could make it, yet underneath it was a distinct quiver. Worry. There was worry underneath Greg’s words. He continued. “You can talk about it.”

Molly’s shoulders slouched again, not from exhaustion but from relief. She didn’t even know she’d tensed up again. Turning back to face Greg, Molly psyched herself up to talk.

“I didn’t always run the toy store. It used to be my mom and dad,” she began, placing her elbow on the table and resting her head on her hand. “He’d make the toys and she’d sell ‘em. But then, when mom died, my dad just sorta… ignored it?”

A pang went through Greg’s chest at that, as he realized Molly was without a mother. 

“We still needed food on the table though, so I… I just kinda just… stepped in,” she managed to get out, her head falling and resting on her arms. “I thought it would just be for a little while, but it’s been a few years now. So I guess… This is just my life right now…”

“Molly.”

Falling silent, Molly inched her head to the side, looking away from Greg. She couldn’t bear to hold herself up anymore, or even to move. 

“Molly?”

Everything felt quiet, felt… _dumbed_ down. 

“Molly!”

Yet, before Molly could slip off into the quiet of her own mind, she was suddenly pulled out of her funk and accordingly, her seat. Yelping in surprise, Molly found herself suddenly back in the moment, a hand on her shoulder. 

Greg had a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry—” She pulled away, embarrassed that she needed the help. Yet, she didn’t want to put up much of a fight, she just couldn’t. Turning back to Greg, with tears in her eyes, Molly hesitated. Yet, after a moment, she leapt forward, enveloping him in a hug. 

Returning the embrace after a moment, Greg breathed a sigh of relief. 

“You love your family, you’re trying your best to help them. And that’s _amazing_ ,” he began, congratulating her for being so strong. “But there’s a point where you stop being _useful_ to them, and start just being _used_ by them.”

Molly tightened her grip on Greg, his words ringing through to her loud and clear. Yet, it couldn’t be true. Her dad was lazy, sure, but he wasn’t just using her? 

Right?

“The only thing you should be worrying about right now, is looking out for number one.” Greg pulled away from Molly, still holding her. Giving her a smile, he looked her in the eyes. “And that’s you, kiddo. You’re number one.”

Molly froze, her eyes widening. With a sharp breath, tears began to pour down her cheeks.

“I haven’t— Noone’s—” Another sharp breath followed as Molly squeezed her eyes shut. Pulling her back in for another hug, Greg began patting her back again.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he said, calmer now. “Let it all out.”

Molly sobbed, honest to goodness sobbed, for the first time in years. Through all the long nights and tests failed from lack of sleep or special occasions missed because her dad just plain forgot, Molly never cried. But she was crying, right now she was crying. Just like that day—

Just like that day.

Greg held onto her for a few more moments, patting her back she cried. Eventually, they separated as Molly began to settle down and regain some composure. Stepping back, Greg gave her room to breathe as she sat back down.

“Thank you…” she whimpered, sniffling and rubbing her eye with her sleeve. Staying by her side, Greg smiled.

“Hey, no need to thank me,” he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I’m just looking out for you.”

Molly sniffled again, a hiccup slipping through at that. 

“How about I get you something to drink?” Greg offered. Giving a weak smile, Molly nodded. “Heyyy, that’s a sight! I don’t think I’ve seen you really smile since ya got here!”

Molly broke out with laughter then, sniffling one last time as she stood up from her seat. Barreling into Greg’s side, Molly delivered him another tight hug, breathing a side of relief one last time. As she held onto him, though, a feeling flooded her chest, strange yet nostalgic. It was something almost familiar, that she hadn’t felt in a long time. 

Not just affection, or happiness. It was—

“Hey, watch out!” 

Molly was ripped out from the nice moment as a third party came yelling into the scene, the approaching sound of a skateboard underneath. The two separated and turned at the noise in one motion.

“Huh?—” They didn’t even have time to process that the figure barreling at them was the teenager Sour Cream. All they saw was something flying at them and reacted accordingly. 

Greg threw himself around Molly, putting his back to the ongoing collision. He tensed and—

A moment passed. 

A light tap hit his shoulder, and it was then that Greg noticed things had suddenly gotten quieter. Pulling his head up, Greg turned, just plain confused to find Sour Cream on the floor, a skateboard lying at his side.

“...Huh?” he said, separating from Molly, who tried to hold on. “What, just happened?”

“Whooooa, that was crazy, man!” Sour Cream said then, pulling himself to his feet and picking up his skateboard. “I like, crashed straight into you, and didn’t feel a thing!”

“Uhhh,” Greg looked down at Molly, who was tucked behind him and squeezing his hand. 

“Did ya feel anything, Mr. Universe,” Sour Cream asked then, looking around. “Or was that crazy freaky for you too?”

“Not a thing.” Greg pulled his head up and gave Sour Cream a shrug.

“Craaazy! I defs gotta tell Jenny and Buck about this.” Turning in the direction his friends presumably were, Sour Cream gave the two a wave before leaving. “Catch ya later, Mr. Unive—”

Greg’s confusion only grew as Sour Cream went silent, his voice cutting out yet his lips continuing to move. He couldn’t get a word in at that, as the teenager threw down his board and skated off, leaving him and Molly alone. 

A few seconds later, the general ambiance of the city returned.

“What the _heck_ was that?” Greg called out, walking around and looking around for what even he didn’t know. Molly frowned.

“I’m sorry!” she began, calling Greg’s attention back to her. “I just, reacted, and ended up using my Epithet on us without thinking.”

Looking down at the ground, Molly began rubbing her arm. 

“And that ended up dumbing down the sound and—”

“What the heck is an Epithet?” Greg asked out the blue, more confused than he was a moment ago. Looking up, Molly gave him a weird look.

“...Yeah? Epithets?” she explained. “Magic words, on people’s souls? Let’s them do, uh, stuff?”

But Greg was no longer listening at that point, his entire consciousness frozen at the third word. 

Magic. She said magic.

Molly used magic. Magic like the Gems, magic like Steven.

_Steven._

Oh, god, _two_ magic children.

* * *

☆

Greg stood quietly at the edge of the beach, watching as Molly clumsily crossed the sand. She had tried to excuse herself after finishing her donut, wanting to get back to waiting in the car, but Greg had convinced her to go and tell her dad she was done. At the very least, she’d get a chance at not waiting as long.

But that only explained why Molly was there. The reason for Greg, who was watching her approach her father at the edge of the sea, was a bit more selfish. He wanted a good look at Molly’s dad.

Maybe there was something Molly was leaving out, he thought. Kids exaggerate, heck, adults do too. Maybe her dad couldn’t do the work he had her do. Or maybe he’s doing everything he can already, and just can’t help putting some weight on her. Maybe… something! Anything! Anything that would make this situation a simple awful mess, and not an act of negligence that Greg couldn’t ignore.

“Hey, kiddo,” he called out, taking a step onto the beach.

“Hm?” Pausing, Molly turned back.

“Lemme tag along. I wanna meet your pops,” Greg explained as jogged over to her. Molly nodded before the two headed off. After a few moments of walking, they arrived at their destination: Martin, passed out with a layer of sand covering his entire body. 

As Molly poked her father, trying to wake him up, Greg felt his hopes begin to dwindle. And as her dad sat straight up, shouting in surprise, his hopes were dashed. Martin quickly got to his feet, showing quite well he was physically able.

“Heya Molly! You’re back early?” Martin asked, stretching and letting out a ripple of cracks from his back. Molly frowned.

“Five hours isn’t early.”

“Whoa! Five hours?!” Shouting, Martin turned and looked to the sun beginning to approach the horizon. For a moment, Greg’s hopes that maybe things weren’t as bad as Molly suggested, that her dad cared even a little, soared. 

That hope sank in the next moment.

“I’ve been working the front for way too long! My back needs some sun as well.” Stretching his arms out, Martin belly-flopped onto the sand, letting out a breath of relief in an instant. “By the way, was there anything I needed to handle?”

Nodding, Molly reached into her backpack and pulled out the small stack of papers she had stashed away earlier at City Hall. Taking care to cover the top, she presented the forms to her father alongside a pen, which he used to quickly sign.

“Awesome, punched my adulting card twice. Think that means you’re making dinner, sweetie!” Glancing back at the two looking at him, Martin continued. “Oh hey, Molly, who’s your friend over there?”

Greg pursed his lips as he was finally acknowledged. Stammering for a moment, Molly tried to string some words together. Greg, though, stepped in.

“The name’s Greg,” he began, offering Martin a handshake. “I ran into your daughter at city hall, uh, quite literally.”

Martin yawned, not accepting the offer.

“Ah well, thanks for not kidnapping her.” He stretched in place. “Lemme tell you, figuring out how to call the police around here would’ve been a _pain_.”

Molly grumbled to herself, sighing as her dad made a fool of himself, again. Meanwhile, Greg was just quite stunned.

“It’s— 911,” he said, unsure if he really actually had to explain that to a grown man. “Like it is everywhere?”

“Yeah, that’ve been at least my third guess. Anyways, good job on finishing up the work, Molly!” Martin said, dropping the subject as fast as it came. “Now why don’t you go wait in the car until I finish up my tan?”

“Okay…” Molly didn’t even put up a fight as she listened and turned around. Furrowing his brow, Greg watched as Molly began to walk off. This wouldn’t do, not at all. Reaching over, he caught Molly by the hood of her bear hoodie, bringing her to a stop. “Huh?”

“How about, instead of that, Molly gets a chance to see some of the city herself,” Greg suggested, giving Molly a wink as she turned back. Molly just returned a confused look. “I bet her and my son, Steven, would make fast friends.”

“Hey, I’m good with whatever,” Martin responded, seemingly just wanting the conversation to end already. “You good with that, Molly?”

All at once, Molly jumped with a realization: Greg was saving her from having to wait in the car!

“Ye—! Er, yeah sure, totally.” She tried and failed to come across as casual as possible about the whole thing.

“Cool, I’ll call ya when I’m ready to go home,” Martin yawned out as he began to doze off. “Don’t forget, I got the number for the police now!” 

And with that, Martin laid his head against the warm sand, hanging up on their conversation.

Glancing at one another, Greg and Molly shared a moment, Greg pursing his lips as worry pinged against the walls of his mind. Molly, meanwhile, simply sighed and mouthed out two words.

Thank you.

* * *

☆

“You’ll love Steven,” Greg assured as he led the way up the stairs to the house. “He’s right around your age, super friendly too.”

Molly paused as she nodded, looking up at the temple statue that stood over them, staring down with those stoney eyes.

“The kid could befriend a goat if he tried! Heck, I think he did once.” Greg came to a stop at the front door, as Molly tore her eyes away from the sight.

“You guys live in a really fancy house,” she commented, resisting the urge to steal one last glance.

“Huh?” Greg paused for a moment, gears turning in his head. “Oh, I don’t actually live here. It’s just Steven and his, uh, caretakers.”

Pushing the door open, Greg entered the house, Molly following behind.

“Caretakers?” Molly cocked her head at that, suddenly coming to the idea Steven was perhaps a, er, ‘special’ child. As the whole house opened up to Molly, she paused again, the wide open home being a far cry from her dad’s cramped apartment. 

“Yeah! Steven’s a lot like you actually, all magic and stuff.” Greg came to a stop as he said that. “I don’t really know how to help him figure out his powers, though. So I let his mom’s friends handle it, they’re experts on it!”

The two settled in place in the center of the house, as Molly frowned.

“So, you’re not really around then?”

“Ah you got it all wrong. I live just down the street from my schtuball,” Greg explained with a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. “I see him basically every day.”

“Hmph, more than I see my dad,” Molly grumbled, her gaze wandering to the bedroom at the top of the stairs. All at once, a flash of a noise took the house, a sound Molly didn’t recognize. She blinked, turning to its source as another crack sounded out. 

And then, she saw him.

“Home, sweet home!” A boy cheered, throwing his arms into the air before walking into the house, having come seemingly from nowhere.

“Hey Steven!” Greg called out, waving to his son. “Welcome home!”

“Huh, Dad?” Steven’s face lit up. “Dad! Hiya!”

Barreling into his father’s side, Steven hugged his waist in a tight embrace, eliciting a chuckle from Greg. He returned the hug.

“How’s your day been, kiddo?” he asked then.

“Good! The Gems took me out to see more cool ruins and stuff!” Pulling away from his Dad, Steven reached into the backpack on his back, trying to pull out something. It was then he paused, noticing Molly all at once. “Hiya!”

Molly flinched as she was suddenly greeted, more used to being passed over than anything else. 

“I— Uh, hi?” Molly began, as Greg stepped up.

“Steven, this is Molly,” he explained, putting a hand on her shoulder. “She and her dad are in Beach City for the day doing some work, so I thought you two would get along great!”

Offering his hand, Steven gave Molly a warm smile.

“Hi, I’m Steven! Steven Universe!” he said. Molly blinked.

“Your last name is, Universe?” she asked, accepting Steven’s handshake and glancing over to Greg. Steven continued.

“Yep! What’s yours?” he asked. Molly pursed her lips, suddenly realizing she was gonna have to explain that her last name was, in fact, Blyndeff, literally ‘Blind-deaf.’ A name far less cool when compared to ‘Universe’.

“I, uh, it’s uh—”

Greg chuckled as he watched the two hit it off, as Steven’s infectious smile slowly got to Molly. This could be the start of—

He frowned at that thought. Sighing, Greg took a step back and sat up by the open kitchen counter.

In all likelihood, the most healthy interaction Molly had had in a long time with kids her age was from ones buying things at her toy store. Sure, it was great she was having this opportunity now with Steven, but it shouldn’t _just_ be an opportunity.

Watching as Steven pulled Molly up the steps to his room, Greg smiled. She deserved more of this, or something like it, the chance to be a kid. He had to figure out something, anything, to get Molly out of that nightmare that was her life. 

He just wasn’t sure what… 

End of Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is part of a short series I've been working on for Steven Universe and Epithet Erased! It takes place very early on in SU's timeline and before the events of EE proper (so no Giovanni, sorry ;-;). If it gets enough attention, I may write more beyond the ending I've already planned! 
> 
> Updated every Saturday.


	2. It Feels So Right To Be Here With You

Steven led Molly up the stairs, pausing at the very top and waiting for her with an excited bounce. She couldn’t help but have a short giggle at that. Where did he get all that energy?

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” she complained in a sarcastic tone. Yet as she reached him, the small smile she held fell away. 

Steven’s room couldn’t really be called a room; It was too open for that. But despite that, it was still _his_. A space, all to himself, not shared with a sibling, and it showed. Toys scattered across the floor, a stack of video games by a television, and a bed, well-loved and slept in. Molly couldn’t remember the last night she slept in a bed. She sold hers shortly after…

She tensed up, forcing her attention back to Steven.

“So, what do you wanna do first!” he asked with a cheery inflection. Shrugging, Molly shook her head. She wasn’t really sure what was appropriate to ask to do, so she’d let Steven take the lead. He thought to himself for a moment. “Hmm, well how about a game!”

Steven skipped over to the television set, taking a seat at its foot and patting the spot next to him, which Molly quickly approached. Taking a moment to set up his game system, Steven soon had them off, playing a video game he suggested. 

For Molly, it wasn’t half bad. The game was some kind of racing simulator, the two of them zooming across a cartoon race track against each other and some other racers. She wasn’t very good at it, never really breaking past fourth place, but it was fun!

Then, on Molly’s side of the screen, a slot machine suddenly appeared, quickly spinning and landing on the same three images of a rocket.

“Oh, huh,” she said, trying her best to keep her car on the track whilst the animation played.

“Wow, that’s a great one!” Steven commented, leaning over and getting a look at what Molly had just gotten. The rocket from the slots popped out and began to orbit around her character. 

“What is it?” she asked, slipping from seventh to sixth place in the eight person race. 

“Hit that button, and hold on tight,” Steven said with a smile, as he just cracked to third place. 

All at once, Molly was taken with a feeling of doubt. Was this a trick? Would the rocket explode, knocking her out of the race? Or maybe it’d give Steven a boost, launching him into first. It wouldn’t be the first time somebody used her to their benefit. She was basically a welcome mat of a person.

Molly looked up at Steven then, perhaps trying to gauge and tell if he was tricking her. Yet, she didn’t see any of that. There was no deception, no trick, just an honest to god look of ‘I’m happy you’re here’ in his eyes.

And with that, Molly pressed the button without another thought.

The rocket stopped orbiting her car, flying out and slamming into the back of her cart. But it didn’t stop there, oh no, it didn’t. It sped up, accelerating Molly’s cart and immediately helping her overtake fifth place in an instant. 

“Ahhhh!” Her controller vibrated, making her pull back as she rocketed down the track, faster and faster. She took fourth place then, then third place shortly after, passing Steven. 

“Have this!” he cheered, hitting a button on his controller and launching a rocket out at her. 

If Molly thought she was going fast before, now it was _absurd_. They were on the last lap, with the first and second place carts about to cross the finish line, and even then, she absolutely crushed it, zooming past them and easily sliding into first place.

As the race came to an end, confetti flying and pixelated audience cheering, Molly sat there stunned. Her heart was racing, beating against the cage of her chest, demanding to be let out. 

She won? She won the game? And she did it with—

“Congrats Molly!” Steven cheered, giving her a big hug in the process. Shaking her head, she returned to her senses.

“Why— why did you let me win?” she asked, confusion taking her then. “You could’ve told me not to use it, and gotten third place at least.” 

“I didn’t let you win, I _helped_ ya win!” he answered with a cheerful smile, standing up and stretching. “And only a bit. Besides my boost at the end there, you won all by yourself!”

Steven kneeled down, sitting on his knees at her side. 

“Okay, but _why_ did you give me that boost?” she asked then, leaning back in her spot.

“Because, it’d make you happy,” Steven answered simply, as if no other reason was possible. Molly was taken aback then, slightly put off by his sheer kindness. 

Was Steven really that nice? He couldn’t be, no one could be. He had to be hiding something.

...Right?

Yet, Molly couldn’t think of something that would motivate him to do so. She didn’t have anything he could ask of her, he barely knew her for god’s sake. That was the thing, though, wasn’t it? He barely knew her, yet, he was kind to her.

“Wanna play another round?” Steven asked, bringing Molly’s train of thought into the station. She smiled.

“Heck yeah.” 

Settling back into their seats, Steven and Molly raced back into another match, this coming out with Steven as the victor and Molly pulling a solid fourth. The next game after that, they traded rankings, Molly streaking into third with Steven just behind her. She was getting good at this, she thought, this whole driving thing.

But then, there was that word: Driving. It was odd, she had been doing it this whole time in this game, but at that thought, the word finally crossed her mind. She was driving her character’s car around a track, just like she drove her dad here this morning.

“Molly?”

Now her mind went back to that perilous ride. She was certainly too young to legally drive a car, but her dad’s laziness and desire to play on her phone whilst he was at the wheel was too dangerous. So Molly had to take the driver’s seat and drive them places farther than an hour away. And she was gonna have to do it again, tonight. 

“Molly...”

She didn’t have a lot of time here. Her dad could call her right now to leave. She’d have to stop playing. She’d have to go back to the house. She’d—

“Molly!” Steven’s voice finally cracked through, pulling Molly’s attention out from the dark hole it buried itself into. She blinked, finally noticing the world around her again. The television returned to view, revealing her character crashed against the wall and absurdly behind everyone else. 

She’d, used her Epithet? Everything had been blank, been silent. She couldn’t feel anything but the voice in her head, that voice that made her feel upset. But then—

“Steven?” she said, turning to him. “How did—”

Molly paused, unsure of how to word herself, still trying to pull things together.

“What happened?” Steven asked, putting his controller down and turning his body to her. As he did so, she noticed a dim light beneath his shirt blink out. “Are you okay?”

“I—” Molly shook her head, clearing her mind and making sure her Epithet wouldn’t accidentally go off again. “I’m sorry, how did you do that?”

“Do what?” Steven’s face turned from worry to confusion for a moment. 

“Talk to me?” At that, Molly realized how silly she sounded. “I was, using my Epithet. I couldn’t see anything, I couldn’t hear—”

“What’s an Epithet?” Steven couldn’t help but interrupt, lest he be left behind in her explanation. Molly blinked.

“Wow, this place is really out of the way, huh?” Stretching, Molly stood up. “An Epithet is like a word, written on your heart. Not everyone has one, but it lets the person do things related to that word.”

With his eyes flashing with stars, Steven jumped to his feet. 

“That’s so cool!” he declared, which elicited a frown from Molly.

“Ahhh, no not really it’s nooooot,” she said, her voice dying down with each word as she pursed her lips. “Mine is, dumb.”

“Aw, come on, don’t say that,” Steven replied, growing a small frown. “I bet yours is really cool!”

“No, I mean, it’s literally dumb,” Molly explained, stepping closer. 

“You’re not gonna feel better if you call your special power dumb.” Huffing, Steven crossed his arms.

“No, it’s like,” Molly sighed, yet could almost laugh. “Watch.”

A moment passed for the two of them, as Molly raised a hand forward. She took a breath, closing her eyes until—

Steven couldn’t hear her breathe.

“Whoa,” Steven whipped around, the sudden uneasy silence tipping him off that something was wrong. Even his voice sounded off. Turning back to her, Steven opened his mouth to say something.

Molly shook her head, stopping him. Her lips moved, though no words came. _No_ , she mouthed out. Then, as quickly as the silence came, it left again. The two of them suddenly became aware of the sound of their heart beating, before it faded back into the noise their ears ignored.

“My Epithet is dumb,” Molly explained. “It lets me dumb things down like noise or light.”

“That’s so cool!” Steven declared for a second time, no less excited than he was a few minutes ago. Molly couldn’t help but smile at that. Her powers weren’t all that, they weren’t even that impressive. But Steven thought they were the coolest thing he’d ever seen.

Molly’s smile disappeared.

“But, then, how did you do that?” she asked, walking over and sitting on Steven’s bed. 

“Do what?” After a moment, he joined her. 

“When I’m using my Epithet like I was, I can’t see anything. I can’t hear anything. It’s just... me, in my head,” Molly explained, looking down at her lap with sullen eyes. “But, I _heard_ you. You were there with me. You pulled me out.”

Molly looked up at Steven, a feeling of intimacy she was unfamiliar with taking her chest. 

“Maybe it has to do with this,” Steven replied, looking down and pulling up his shirt. 

Blinking, Molly shook her head, a bit shocked at the sight she saw.

“Did, did you bedazzle your belly button?” she asked, cocking her head with a look. Smack-dab right in the spot where Steven’s belly button should’ve been was instead a pink rock the size of her fist. 

“No, ahaha,” Steven laughed. “I’m a Gem! Or, half-Gem, really.”

“Like, a diamond?” Molly suggested, to which he shrugged. She thought for a moment, deciding this wasn’t _that_ much weirder than inscribed people and Epithets. Still, she was curious. “You say, _a_ Gem. Are there others?”

“Oh yeah! They’re my mom’s friends!” Steven dropped the hem of his shirt and walked over to the back of his bed, pulling a picture from his nightstand. Hopping onto the bed next to Molly, Steven handed it over. “We’re the Crystal Gems! Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl!”

Jumping up until he stood on the bed, Steven grinned, causing Molly to giggle.

“And Steven!” she cheered, getting caught up in his antics. It was fun, she thought, being able to just indulge in silly things. To be a kid again. 

Looking down at the photo Steven handed her, Molly’s smile faded. She tried to focus on the absolutely crazy picture of the three in the frame: the bread shaped hair, the bright lavender skin, the nose that could cut glass— it should make her giggle again like she was a few moments ago.

But it didn’t. 

Instead, Molly was stuck to the thought that had just passed her mind: To be a kid _again_. What the heck was that? She was _twelve_ , she was a kid right now, just like Steven.

So, why didn’t she feel like it? Why couldn’t Molly be like Steven was? Why couldn’t she be—

Happy…

Steven hopped off the bed, skipping over to a shelf with action figures on it. He hadn’t noticed she went quiet again, Molly thought. Maybe she shouldn’t expect him to. Kids don’t really do things like that, key into how others feel at a glance. And Steven was just a kid.

Steven just didn’t know the world as she did. 

Molly pulled her head up, a feeling at the back of her chest making her take a deep breath. As she did so, her eyes fell on the space above Steven’s front door, and the painting that hung there. She had noticed it before, of course, but she hadn’t paid it much mind. Now, she couldn’t do anything _but_ pay it mind.

There was something alluring about it, about the painting and its subject. Molly couldn’t help but look at the pretty lady with the pink hair. Her eyes were closed, but Molly could tell they were kind. Those eyes were like a warm hug.

“Who’s that?” Molly asked, just as Steven came back with an armful of action figures. Turning to where Molly pointed, he smiled.

“That’s my mom,” he answered, hopping onto the bed and depositing his small battalion of toys between him and Molly. Picking two, he looked up at Molly, ready to offer them to her, when he paused. “Is something wrong?”

She didn’t answer, her eyes still on the painting. One thought led to another.

“Where is she?” she asked all of a sudden, almost blurting it out. Pursing her lips, she turned to Steven, now seeing the resemblance between him and the painting. 

Pausing at that, Steven put down the toys he held. Crossing his legs, he buried his hands in his lap for a moment. 

“My mom, isn’t around,” he began, knowing this would be hard to explain. Heck, it was hard for him to get it the first time, and he already knew about Gem stuff. He lifted up the front of his shirt again. “When I was born, she had to give up her gem to have me. So she kinda, became me?”

“Your mom is dead?” Molly put bluntly, too bluntly. It took Steven aback, as he looked up at her, causing her to gulp. “I’m sorry, it’s just— Ah jeeze, I’m bad at this.”

“Bad at what,” Steven asked, his face turning in confusion. Shaking her head, Molly sighed.

“It’s because, my mom died, too,” she explained, eyes drifting to the pile of toys between her and Steven. Her brain started to yell at her, started to tell her to stop making this about her. “And I, I— I don’t know, I just thought—”

Steven stepped off his seat in the bed, approaching Molly as she fell into her own torrent of thought. Probably to scold her for saying upsetting things, for being a bother. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

All at once, Molly fell silent. A moment later, her mind did too. But it wasn’t because her Epithet had gone off on its own again, oh no, it was something else entirely. Molly fell silent because before she could blame herself again, or yell at herself again, or tell herself that she was doing wrong again, before all that, someone hugged her.

Molly fell silent because _Steven_ was hugging her.

“I’m sorry, about everything,” he said, patting her back. At that, she accepted the hug, heck she devoured the hug, pulling Steven tight. “I don’t know what it’s like losing a mom. But I know what it’s like not having one.”

That hit Molly like a truck. _He knows_. Steven knew. Steven knew what it was like, even if it was just a bit. She had tried to dismiss him, tried to say he was naive or just didn’t know the world as she did. But he _did_. Steven knew the world just like she did. There was no difference between him and her. 

Molly paused at that, at the thought that crossed her mind. With her face still buried in Steven’s shoulder, she shook her head. 

No, that wasn’t right, she thought. There was a difference, of course there was a difference. There was a reason Steven was Steven and she was Molly. Why he was happy, and she wasn’t. 

Steven had his dad and Molly had her’s. 

Pulling away, Molly sniffled, wiping tears from her face with the sleeve of her hoodie. She looked up at Steven, pausing then as a laugh she couldn’t resist broke out.

“Why are you crying too?” she asked, the question itself seeming comical. Steven giggled, wiping away his own tears and stepping back.

“Because, you’re my friend, and you’re sad,” he explained like there was no other answer. Molly’s weak smile began to weaken at that.

“Why are you so nice to me? You’ve only just met me, and you consider me a friend?” she asked, as Steven went to sit down on his bed again.

“We only met, and we’re talking about our dead moms,” he explained with a laugh. “I think I can call you my friend at that point.”

“Touche,” Molly responded, lying back in the bed.

“Bless you!” Steven called, joining her. She laughed again, unsure if he was being serious or not. After a moment of thought, she decided she didn’t care.

“Steven?”

“Yeah?”

“I think, I think I want to try, to stop being sad today,” she explained, trying and failing to put her thoughts into words. “I mean, I want to try to give being happy a chanc— No, that’s not it.”

“Molly.” He glanced at her, cocking a brow at that.

“You can’t just, not be sad, or just be happy. I mean, I wanna try—”

“ _Molly_.” Steven sat up, looking at her as she babbled on.

“Because it’s not easy, being one or the other, but I’m saying—”

“Molly!” Finally raising his voice, Steven broke through Molly’s loop of thought and muttering, laughing as she looked up at him. “It’s okay, I get watcha mean.”

Molly wanted to say ‘you do?’ But she held off on that, she held off on thinking of what to say next or what to respond to. Instead, she took a breath and nodded, as Steven laid back on the bed in quiet. 

And there they laid, happily and quiet.

* * *

☆

Greg didn’t bother to knock as he walked through the front door of the beach house, his arms full of take-out he could scantily hold onto. He didn’t know what Molly’s food situation was like at home, but if it was anything like what he had seen from her father, he wanted to make sure she went home with a full belly. 

“Hey kids, who wants hamburgers!” he called, watching as Molly and Steven jumped from the lines of action figures between them. Chuckling, he made his way to the kitchen.

“Hey Dad!” and “Hey Greg!” came in unison from the two, as they stormed the counter where he was setting down the food.

“Okay, okay, hold up you two,” he said with a laugh, reaching into the paper baggies and pulling out burgers wrapped in foil. “I’ve got a pizza bagel bun burger for Steven, a good ole cheeseburger for me, and for Molly—”

“Aw Mr. Universe, you didn’t have to,” Molly said with a slight whine, even as her stomach growled. Truth be told, she was still hungry even after those donuts. 

“I don’t have to do a lot of things,” he quipped with a chuckle, pulling out three different burgers, much to Molly’s surprise. “I didn’t know if there was anything you couldn’t eat, so I got you a few options: A plain burger, a cheeseburger, and a veggie burger.”

Staring at the three options ahead of her, Molly fell silent. Her stomach grumbled as she mumbled.

“You, you really didn’t—”

“Yes I _did_ ,” Greg emphasized, pushing past the last of Molly’s hesitation. “Come on kiddo, pick one.”

Molly didn’t need any more encouragement, immediately grabbing the plain burger and hastily unwrapping it. Steven snorted at that, the sudden shift catching him off guard. But as Molly began to wolf down the burger, he fell silent. Greg did too. 

There was a quiet understanding between them to let Molly eat.

Yet, as tense as their meal started, it quickly began to settle. Molly slowed down, as her manners caught up with her and she satisfied her initial voracious appetite. With that, Steven and Greg relaxed, glad to see her a bit happier. Greg couldn’t help but chuckle when she let out a groan of hunger finally satisfied. 

“Don’t get burgers that often at home?” he asked, breaking the wordless air sitting on the table.

“I don’t get much of anything really,” she blurted out, wiping her mouth of grease and condiments. Realizing she had already committed to talking, she continued. “We, uh, don’t have a lot of money at home. It’s PB&Js most nights.”

Stuffing her face with another bite of her burger, Molly stealthily avoided admitting it was the only thing she could manage to buy and make consistently with her usual schedule. 

Greg frowned, his appetite dispelled for a second before he continued to eat. Nothing he could do now but let her eat.

“Awww, they put pickles in mine,” Steven whined then, breaking the silence again. Seemed like the idea of a nice quiet dinner was a pipe dream. “Pickles are great and all, but not with the pizza bagel bun!”

“Oh, gimme!” Molly shot out, reaching over to Steven. Pulling up his bun, he readily handed over the pickles which she swiped up. Steven couldn’t help but giggle at that, just how fast she went for them.

“You must really like pickles, huh?” he asked, as he closed his burger and returned to eating it.

“Nope,” Molly replied, taking a bite of her burger and stuffing a pickle into her mouth after it. “But you know, never enough to go around.”

The laugh she gave at that was strained and pulled, put on in a paltry attempt to alleviate concern. Alleviate, however, it did not.

“You—” Steven couldn’t put the words together. He just couldn’t. What Molly said upset him, but he couldn’t put the why into words. Greg was a different story. 

“Molly, you don’t have to do that,” he said plainly, putting his food down and pushing it to the side. After standing up, Greg paused, realizing Molly had flinched at the sudden movement. He went slower, walking around the counter and falling to a knee at Molly’s side. “I know that things are… rough, at your home. But while you’re here, when you’re with us, you don’t have to eat things you don’t like.”

Molly looked down at her food, at the handful of pickles in her hand. 

“At home—”

“This isn’t like there, Molly!” Steven cut in suddenly, finally finding the words to say. Dropping the food in his hand, he put his thoughts together. “Here, things are, okay.” 

“Molly, here, _you’re_ okay,” Greg reiterated, getting her attention back to him. “And when you leave here, we’re gonna make sure you _stay okay_ … okay?”

Molly couldn’t help but let a giggle slip out at that, a bit of real humor crossing her face with sincerity backing it. Yet, it felt odd. She was so used to covering everything in a veneer of sarcasm or irony, covering up emotions with feigned maturity. But today, with these people who were practically strangers, she was giggling, truly and sincerely. 

“Okay,” Molly answered, smiling and dropping the pickles she had been holding in a practical death grip. Depositing them onto the table, she paused to laugh to herself. All this, over pickles. “I think I understand.”

“That’s the spirit, kiddo,” Greg cheered, ruffling Molly’s hair and standing straight. Molly chirped, leaning into the gentle pat. Chuckling, Greg returned to his seat. “Now, let’s finish eating.”

Steven hopped into his seat before returning to his food, glad that situation had wrapped up as cleanly as it did. Meanwhile, Molly scooted her seat closer to the counter. Picking up the burger she had put down, she paused, a thought crossing her mind. She took a moment to look up at the two she was sharing a meal with, Steven and Greg.

A feeling filled her chest, one she couldn’t quite parse or understand. Yet, she didn’t sweat it. Looking at those two, as they happily ate with her, Molly couldn’t help but smile. The feeling in her chest, whatever it was, was nice. It was okay. Molly understood that, and for now, she was going to be happy with it. 

It was okay.

* * *

☆

“Doctor, it’s my son. There was an accident. I—”

“I know what we have to do. Nurse!”

The television chattered away, characters in a mock medical drama jabbering at one another about the episode’s case. Molly wasn’t sure how accurate what she was watching was, but—

“How did his legs... get into... his brain?!”

She could tell it probably leaned more towards ‘dramatized’.

“How’d that happen!” Steven cried with a gasp, tightening his hug on the pillow in his arms. Scooting closer to the edge of his bed, he laid tense, entranced with the programming.

Molly wished she could as well. 

From her sitting position at Steven’s side, Molly found herself unable to pay as much attention as she wanted to. Her eyes just couldn’t sit on the television for long, constantly shifting away to the phone nested in her lap. It wasn’t that she was bored or uninterested, don’t get her wrong. Just, something else was taking her mind.

The time.

It was 10:30, on a Sunday. Molly had school tomorrow, and her dad hadn’t called or texted for her yet. There was also the ride home to consider, which would mean they wouldn’t get home till after midnight. 

“Oh my— How did the patient _switch femurs!_ ”

Molly knew for a fact her father was probably fast asleep on the beach where she left him, or drinking way too much soda at some shop somewhere. All she needed to do was call him first, and he’d realize it was time to leave. And that’d be it.

She couldn’t make the call. 

She just couldn’t. She couldn’t pull the trigger and end this, the time she had to herself, with Steven and his dad. Glancing to her right, Molly spotted Greg sitting over by the counter near the kitchen. His chin was perched on his arm as he resisted falling asleep.

Molly’s mind returned to her phone, to thoughts of where _her_ father was. For a moment, she considered the thought that he had left her behind before dismissing it. He’ll be back, she thought. He just needed to realize how late it was.

Molly buried her phone into her pocket, pulling her eyes up and glueing them to the screen. She was going to enjoy herself dang it, no more worrying, no more worrying. 

“We’ll need a transfusion for the father!” the television screamed.

Darn it, she was worrying.

An exasperated sigh exited Molly’s lips, louder than she would’ve liked. Usually, she’d go unheard. Not here though, not in the Universe household.

“Is something wrong?” Steven almost immediately asked, dropping his attention from the screen and towards Molly. Biting her lip, Molly hesitated.

“Nope! Everything’s perfectly fine,” she said, her voice hitting a high note. Stellar work Molly, absolutely amazing performance. You could win an award with that.

“Mollyyyyyy,” Steven whined, sitting up. He muted the television, turning to her and nesting his hands between his legs. “Something’s bothering you.”

Sighing, Molly perched her chin on her palm, looking off to the side.

“Yeah,” she confessed.

“Everything okay kids?” Greg called from behind them, rousing awake.

“Something bothering Molly!” Steven answered, causing Molly to bury her face in her hands and snort. The one time she wanted how she felt to be ignored, and these two idiots were jumping at the chance to see what’s wrong. To see what was bothering her.

Dang it, she loved them.

Digging her phone out, Molly held it up as she perched her chin on her hand. 

“It’s getting really late, and my dad hasn’t called back. I’m worried,” she confessed. Greg blinked as he realized the sun had completely set whilst he was dozing off.

“Oh jeeze yeah,” he said, pacing around, looking for something. “What time is it, even?”

“Almost eleven,” Steven answered then, having pulled out his phone.

“Eleven!?” Greg gripped what little hair remained on his head. “Why didn’t you kids say anything?!”

“I didn’t see the time,” Steven immediately answered, realizing it was past his bedtime. At that, Molly looked down to the ground, guilt getting to her as her answer became abundantly clear. With a sigh, she made her way down the steps to Greg. 

“I, didn’t want to go,” she answered, reaching the floor as her eyes rose to meet Greg’s. She gripped the straps of her backpack. Taken aback for a moment, Greg paused to wipe some sweat from his brow. 

“Ah, jeeze, Molly,” he began, approaching her and putting his hands on her shoulder. “I’ll be totally honest with you, I don’t think we want you to go either.”

Looking up, Molly blinked, unsure of what she just heard.

“Yeah Molly!” Steven called out then, rushing down the stairs to the two. “You’re awesome! I wanna hang out with you more, like a sleepover!”

“Unfortunately, I don’t think we’re going to be able to swing something tonight,” Greg continued, deflating Steven’s excitement somewhat. He looked back to Molly, who held a slight pout. “I’m going to have a good long talk with your father, before I let you go back to him. I wanna make sure that things are going to start being okay for you after you leave here, okay?”

“You really think you can change anything just by talking?” Molly asked then, her eyes trailing off to the side. She squeaked as Greg turned her head to face him.

“Talking’s the only way things have ever changed,” he said with a smile. “For the better, at least. So, come on, let’s make that call. Okay?”

Molly paused as she looked up at Greg, unsure of how he could have so much hope. She certainly didn’t. 

So… She’d borrow his, for a little while.

“Okay.” Digging into her pocket, Molly pulled out her phone again, tapping out her dad’s number and hitting ‘call’. Waiting as the dial rang, the three of them settled on coach, Steven and Greg nestling around Molly as she held the phone up. 

After a few tense moments, the line clicked, as background buzz from her dad’s end began to come through. 

“Dad?” Molly cracked the quiet, leaning in. 

“Oh jeeze…” she could hear him mutter over the line. He sounded frazzled. “Molly? That you?”

“Last time I checked, yeah.”

“Ah, Molly! Jeeze... I knew I forgot something.” Her father’s awkward laughs followed that, standing naked in the air of the Universe household. Molly froze up, barely breathing as she processed what she just heard. 

He, _forgot_ her? 

Steven sat there in the awkward silence as Molly remained frozen in shock, the line crackling quietly. He couldn’t understand what was going on. Molly’s dad forgot her? What the heck did that mean. There was no way he could’ve left her behind, right? His dad would never do that…

He got into the car and drove off.

He left her, with people who were essentially strangers, not realizing until _she_ called _him_.

Molly curled up, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. At that, Steven looked over to his dad, unsure of what to do. Yet, as he did so, he froze.

Greg sat there, his teeth clenched and his face twisted into an emotion Steven had never seen from his dad before: anger. His skin, already a sunburnt red, grew darker as the blood in his veins rushed. Standing up, Greg reached over and plucked the phone from Molly’s frozen fingers, walking away from the couch as far as he could before he burst.

“Listen here you little—!”

“Heyyy, getting off the highway at this point is really rough,” Martin cut through, seemingly unaware of the verbal rending he had nearly received. “Molly can stay with you guys till tomorrow, right? Right! Thanks!”

And with that, Greg was left in stunned silence as Molly’s father hung up the line. The call, still on speaker, went quiet. All that was left was Molly, quietly sobbing in the background.

* * *

☆

“Comfy, kiddo?” Greg held his voice low as he tucked Steven into bed, pulling the blanket up to his son’s hands. Burrowing deeper into his covers, Steven nodded. With a frown, Greg sighed. “See you in the morn—”

“Dad?” Steven interrupted, catching him as he was about to step away. “What’s going to happen with Molly?”

Greg looked over his shoulder, to where Molly was laying on the couch just down the steps. He’d have to stay quiet. Turning back, he returned to Steven, sitting at his bedside and gripping his hand.

“I don’t know, schtuball,” he began with a low whisper. “I’ve never seen anything like this before. A parent just, abandoning their kid.” 

“But, maybe he’s—” Steven began, speaking a bit too loud for Greg’s likely as he shushed him. Nodding, Steven continued, quieter now. “He’s coming back for her, isn’t he? Tomorrow like he said?”

“I hope so,” Greg began, looking off towards Molly again. He scrunched his face, pressing it into his palm. “Gosh, do I actually hope so?”

“What do you mean?” Confused, Steven pulled his dad’s hand, grabbing his attention. “He has to come back right? I mean, what’s going to happen to her then?”

Greg didn’t answer that, instead gripping Steven’s hand in his own and kissing his forehead.

“Don’t you worry about it,” he said with a small smile. “Your old man’s got it handled.”

“Goodnight.” Steven wasn’t satisfied with his dad’s answer, but he knew he wasn’t getting anymore tonight. He had a suspicion that was going to become a trend.

“Night kiddo. I love you,” Greg continued as he sat up, finally letting go of Steven’s hand.

“I love you too.”

Quietly shuffling down the steps, Greg began to psych himself up for what would come next: Talking to Molly. If he looked calm, like things were okay, then she’d feel the same. It was like when a kid takes a tumble, and the parent doesn’t freak out. The kid will hurt less, then. That’s how it worked, right?

God, he hoped that’s how it worked.

“Hey, Molly?” he began, stepping away from the bottom of the stairs and to Molly’s side on the couch. Steven had begged her to take his bed earlier, but she simply remained silent and unmoving from the couch cushions. “How are you holding up?”

Expecting a long wait for an answer, Greg was taken off guard when Molly spoke up almost immediately.

“Oh, you know, not much. My dad and only source of a roof over my head abandoned me,” she began, surprisingly plain and clear. “So, not much.”

Taken aback by the sarcastic remark, Greg paused before crouching down by the edge of the couch. 

“I— He didn’t— Well, if—” Nothing came out right. Nothing he could come up with _was_ right. So, he’d stop trying to come up with something. “Yeah. Yeah, he did.” 

Molly turned her head to Greg, straining her eyes in the dark to focus on his face. Did, did he just say what she thought he said?

“Your dad… left you. And, jeeze, I’m just reeling.” Greg rubbed the back of his neck, as he sat down on the ground and looked off into the dark. “Because, who would ever leave their kid behind, especially one as sweet as you?” 

Molly huffed, letting her head fall back onto her pillow.

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better,” she said, turning and crossing her arms. 

“I’m not,” Greg replied with a quiet tone. He laid his arm at the edge of the couch, for a moment wondering if this set up would be comfortable enough for Molly tonight. “If I was just trying to make you feel better, would I say that? That he left you?”

Molly’s eyes widened at that, as she realized what he said was true. 

“Then, why?” Turning back to Greg, Molly found her hand slowly inching over to his. She couldn’t help but reach to it for support. “Just… Why?”

“Why what?” Greg took Molly’s hand and held it.

“Why do you care?” she asked, squeezing Greg’s hand. Her voice grew strained as she took a deep breath. “No one’s cared about me, not since—”

She couldn’t finish the thought. Not because it choked her up too much, or because it was too upsetting. No, Molly couldn’t finish speaking because she was distracted by Greg reaching over and ruffling her hair.

“I care, because I love you,” he said, as simple as that. “I haven’t gotten to know you that long, so there’s a lot of things I don’t know about you yet. But, I know that. I love you.” 

Molly stared back at Greg in the darkness. And though she could barely see him, she saw there on his face a smile. Molly was pretty good at telling when people were lying to her; she had to be, running the toy shop and all. But right there, at that moment. There wasn’t a hint of a lie to what Greg was saying. 

Jumping up off the couch, Molly tackled Greg with a hug, burying her head into his shoulder in the process. She took deep breaths, trying not to cry, but she couldn’t help it. Her tears bled into Greg’s shirt as he chuckled and patted her back, returning the hug.

“I gotcha, kiddo. I gotcha…”

End of Chapter 2


	3. I Feel In My Heart

“Be back in time for lunch you two.” Greg’s voice echoed after Molly and Steven as they left the house, backpacks in hand. 

“Okay! Love you!” Steven shouted back, pausing as he was about to close the door.

“Love ya too, kiddo.” Greg looked up from the papers he’d been collecting that morning, spotting Molly slouching behind Steven with a slight frown. “Hey, Molly?”

“Yeah?” she looked up, standing straight at her name being called. 

“Love you,” he said with a smile, before returning to his work. 

Molly stood there for a moment, a bit struck, before her face began to burn up. Throwing out a hasty and embarrassed thanks, she took the door from Steven’s hand and closed it shut, before pressing her back to the door and sliding down. 

“Awww.” Steven laughed, pressing his cheeks with his hands. 

Molly wanted to tell him to shush, but she was too overwhelmed with the warm fuzzies in her face and chest. After taking a few moments for the heat to drain away, she stood up. 

“Let’s go.” Molly led the way down the stairs, Steven just trailing behind. 

“So, what’s the plan!” he asked with an excited skip, gripping the straps of his hamburger backpack tighter.

“I don’t know, what do you guys usually do for fun around here?” Glancing down the path to where Beach City stood, Molly grimaced, seeing the spot where her father and Greg met the day before. She slowed down, letting Steven walk in front of her.

“Oh tons of stuff! There’s the arcade and Funland!” Steven pursed his lips. “Though, they’re usually closed today.”

“It _is_ a school day,” Molly added, for a moment remembering the fact that she would be missing school today. Would her dad call her absence in? Probably not.

“Oh yeah, I have a friend who told me about those!” Jumping in place, Steven began walking backwards, facing Molly as he spoke. “Ah man, I can’t wait for you to meet her. Her name is Connie and I think you’d really like her!”

“Yeah, I probably would…” Molly’s head slouched.

“Is something wrong?” Frowning, Steven slowed down. Shaking her head, Molly stood straight, speeding up past Steven.

“I’m not going to meet her,” she threw out, pulling her arms closer to herself. Thoughts were racing through her head. 

“What do you mean?” Steven asked, walking closer to her side. “I’m sure Connie would love—”

“I mean I’m not going to meet her, Steven,” Molly reiterated. “My dad’s going to show up soon enough, and then I’m going home.”

“Oh, yeah…” Steven’s face fell at that, a tinge of disappointment colouring his voice. Hearing that, Molly looked up, confused. 

“Steeeeeeven, did you think I was staying?” she asked, leaning into him and getting his attention. That pulled a laugh out of him.

“Maaaaaaaaybe?” he admitted, cheeks going red as the two of them crossed the road to Dewey Park. Now that got a laugh from Molly. He scratched the back of his neck. “It would’ve been nice! Seeing you more, I mean.”

Molly’s smile weakened. 

“Yeah, it would’ve been nice.” Molly sighed, thoughts still rushing through her head. 

Silence took the two then. Stilted, awkward silence, the kind where both parties would depart and try that whole talking thing again the next day. Unfortunately, they didn’t have that kind of time. So, Steven broke the quiet as he was wont to do, placing his hand on Molly’s shoulder and grabbing her attention.

“Come on, I know what we can do.”

* * *

☆

“Whoa,” Molly said aloud, her eyes glued to the swaying canopy of the forest. Wafts of light shined through the brush, making the canvas of orange and red leaves almost sparkle in the sun. “These are so pretty!”

“Don’t you have forests where you live?” Steven asked, joining her as he cleared some branches on the path. Molly shook her head.

“Sweet Jazz City is a concrete jungle in the most literal way,” she said, approaching a tree trunk and touching its bark. “I didn’t see green until my first salad.”

Steven giggled at that, walking past her and fully entering the clearing they had found. It was an uneven thing, sloping downwards to a small creek before rising again out of sight. Molly followed him after a few moments, approaching the trickle of water with a hop and a skip.

“Oh, hey, an apple tree!” Molly called out, jumping over the stream. She pointed up the slight incline, where a lone tree stood alone at the end of the clearing. From its branches were bunches of apples of a rainbow of colours— bright reds and oranges and greens, glossy like holiday baubles. There were even some odd colours mixed in there, purples and dark blues.

“Woooah!” Now it was Steven’s turn to be surprised, as he followed Molly up to the tree.

“Hmph!” Trying and failing to jump up and grab an apple, Molly huffed. The apples were just out of reach.

“Oh! I have an idea!” Steven said, eyes lighting up. Getting down on his knees, Steven motioned Molly onto his back. “I’ll raise you up!”

“Good plan,” Molly replied, throwing a leg over Steven’s shoulders and gently sitting down. After a moment then, Steven stood up, raising Molly just high enough for her to begin picking the apples. “Score!”

Molly immediately plucked a low-hanging green apple, shining it against her bear hoodie before looking at her reflection on it. It was stunning, a crystal clear image of her in an apple the size of a grapefruit.

“Whoa.” Shaking the stars from her eyes, Molly stuffed the apple into her pocket before looking for another she could reach. “What’s your favourite colour?”

“Hm?” Steven looked up, tipping Molly and causing her to yelp before they stabilized. “Sorry! I didn’t know what you meant.”

“Just answer the question,” she said, picking a bright red apple for herself. 

“Oh, well, it’s pink!” Steven answered with a cheery inflection. Smiling, Molly began to search through the branches, looking for a sufficiently pink apple. 

The ground shook. 

To Steven’s credit, he tried his best to keep upright. But there was only so much one could do with a person on their shoulders and the earth trembling. 

“Ahh!” Molly shouted as Steven slipped up, tumbling and sending Molly crashing down on top of him. As she rubbed her head, she looked around. “What the heck was that?!”

“I-I don’t know.” Steven picked himself up, spinning around and searching for the source of tremors. In an instant, the ground began shaking again. “Ahhh!” 

To their left, they heard trees falling, trunks cracking and shattering in quick succession as _something_ approached. Molly grabbed onto Steven’s sleeve and pulled.

“Come on! Let’s get out of—” 

Mid-word, Molly was cut off, as a tree at the edge of the clearing collapsed, slamming down onto the forest floor in front of them. A moment later, a shadow, six feet high, rolled in behind it, shooting around the tree line before settling down in the stream.

It was a giant apple.

“Wha—” Molly was stunned all the way to half words, for a moment considering the idea that she was dreaming. “I, uh, huh.”

If absurdity had a limit, Molly wasn’t finding it. The very next moment, popping out from behind the giant apple, a similarly _giant_ worm appeared. It was teal, with rows of rotating teeth that were like the nasty end of a garbage disposal. 

“H-Hey, it’s o-okay,” Steven said then, trying to calm himself more than anything. “Maybe it just wants an apple—”

“Steven, mov—!” Molly couldn’t get a thought in today as the worm struck, its maw of teeth flying at the two. In the heat of the moment, the two dove in different directions, tumbling onto the ground and scrambling to opposite sides of the beast. “What the heck is this thing!?”

Pulling its head from the dirt at the base of the apple tree, the worm began to look for the two again, unsettling silent as it pulled itself back into the apple it arrived in.

“I-It’s—?!” Steven began, gulping. “It’s trying to hurt us!”

“Thank you, captain obvious!” Molly screamed, rushing back towards where they came from, moments before the beast struck, narrowly missing her. Steven did the same, joining up with Molly. 

“I think it’s one of the things the Gems are always out looking out for!” Steven said, looking back as he ran and realizing the monster was gone. “Huh?”

“Look out!” Molly cried, grabbing onto Steven and pulling him to a stop. The worm monster shot in front of them, mere inches from rolling them flat. Before they could move again, it circled around them over and over before settling between them and their escape. Molly gulped. “Oh, oh jeeze.”

They took barely a step back before it rolled straight at them, right on a path to flatten them.

“Steven!”

A loud thud filled the forest, followed by the sound of grinding.

Slowly opening her eyes, Molly quickly realized she _hadn’t_ been crushed flat by a giant apple, which was an _absurd_ statement, if she ever heard one. No, instead Molly opened her eyes to a film of pink, covering everything but her and Steven. It took a moment to blink for her to realize what had happened: She and Steven were in a _bubble_.

The bubble shook, knocking Molly out of her daze and onto her back. 

“Ahh!” Yelping, Steven pushed harder against the wall of the bubble, as the monster's spinning form grinded against their protection.

“Steven, what’s happening?!” Molly called out, standing up and looking around. “Is, is this your Epithet?”

“Nope! Gem stuff!” Steven grunted out, trying his best to keep his bubble up. This was still brand new to him. “We—”

All of a sudden, the monster pulled back, causing Steven to fall flat on his face as he rolled the bubble forward. Rubbing his head, he looked up and saw the apple and the worm inside it settle right at the entrance of the clearing.

“Huh,” Molly said then, as Steven stood up. “What’s it—”

Accelerating at full speed, the apple stalled in play before shooting towards them.

“Attacking! It’s attacking!” Steven pushed against the side of the bubble, trying to move out of the way, but it was too late. With a thunderous clap, the apple slammed into them, launching them back towards the apple tree. “Ahhhh!”

Yet, as soon as they were sent flying, they came to a sudden stop, shook inside Steven’s bubble like coins in a washing machine. Molly was the first to rise, trying desperately to see what was happening.

The apple monster was pressed against the bubble still, but now on their opposite side. After a moment, Molly realized it had looped around and caught them. 

But, why?

“Uuugh,” Steven groaned, getting to his feet. Yet, just as he did, the worm creature’s maw slithered out from its fruit shell and slammed against the bubble, causing him to fall down again. “Ahh!”

Growling at them, the worm turned away, facing the fruit tree mere feet away. It took a surprising gentle demeanor then, pushing up branches which had slouched and leaning them against stronger thicker ones.

“It’s... protecting the apple tree?” Steven suggested, standing up again. He watched as it carefully took the red apple Molly had dropped earlier before tucking it back into the foliage. Shaking his head, Steven pushed against the wall of his bubble. “We should get out of here.”

Molly’s eyes shot up as she took a step back.

“Wait,” she mumbled, reaching into her pocket. 

“What?” Steven turned back, confused. What could she possibly want to wait for? 

“Let me out.” Facing the dumbfounded Steven, she revealed the green apple she had picked earlier. “This is the reason it’s after us. If I can give it back, it’ll let us leave!”

“Uhhh, I don’t know,” Steven said, looking as the monster neared the end of its mid-battle gardening session. 

“We gotta, Steven! It’s way faster than us, this is the only chance we have for it to leave us alone!” Molly pleaded, raising the apple up to him. Looking between Molly and the worm one last time, Steven sighed.

“Please be careful,” he said, fiddling with the bubble for a moment before figuring out how to pop it. Stepping back, Steven prepared to leg it whilst Molly approached the beast. As she did, however, he looked down, mumbling. “This would be a great time for you to help, gem.”

Gulping, Molly strided forward. It had only been a few seconds and she was already regretting this plan. Just approach the giant garbage disposal snake, Molly! That oughta work!

“Uh, hi, terrifying monster from my nightmares,” she began. With a snap, the monster whipped around, causing her to yelp and jump in surprise. Sweating, she raised the apple forward. “I really _really_ hope you can’t understand what I’m saying right now.”

The beast rumbled, stretching forward and sniffing the apple Molly held forward. It seemed almost contemplative, Molly would say, if she weren’t frozen completely terrified. With a deep huff, it nodded, reaching out and plucking the apple from Molly’s hands and quickly returning it to one of the branches above.

“H-hey! It worked!” Molly called out back to Steven, her heart still racing and her legs a bit weak. 

Then the monster struck. 

Shockwaves rocked through the forest, followed by the sound of bone against metal. When Molly opened her eyes, however, there was not a scratch on her. A collision had happened, it just wasn’t between the creature’s teeth and her internal organs. No, the monster’s attack was stopped by—

“Steven!” Molly shouted, as she ducked behind him and his— shield? Was that a shield? God, today was a _trip_.

“Let’s go!” Steven yelped as the monster shoved him back, just as his shield disintegrated in his hands. With a head start, the two sprinted away from the beast and the apple tree, back in the direction they came. 

The beast leaned forward in its apple for a moment, pausing as it sniffed the air. Content, yet with a grumble, the worm let the two run off, returning to tending its precious tree. 

* * *

☆

“You deal with those things all time?!”

Molly’s voice could help but be indignant as the two of them trudged home after their sprint through the forest. This was already one of the most absurd days she’d ever experienced and it was only getting weirder. Rubbing his neck with a nervous laugh, Steven nodded.

“Well, not me really. The Gems kick those guys’s butts. I just help sometimes,” he explained, looking down the beach to his house. They’d be home soon. He paused for a moment. “And, they’re not all like that one. They’re all different kinds of creepy crawlies, heh.”

Molly nodded, taking to memory the fact the world was actually filled with vicious monsters that could probably gobble her up at any moment. That was sure to help with the little sleep she gets already. 

A few minutes passed as the two idly chatted.

“I should probably go tell them,” Steven said then, pausing at the bottom of his steps. “They’ll want to go stop it before it hurts anyone else.”

“Yeah.” Molly followed Steven up the steps to his front door. Before he went to open it, however, she spoke up. “Hey.” 

“Hm?” Steven turned at that, giving Molly a smile as he faced her. 

Pausing, Molly looked down at the ground, a thought crossing her mind. She stepped forward, throwing her arms around Steven and giving him a quick hug. 

“Thank you, for saving me there,” she said, gaining a small smile as she separated from him. “I forgot to say that earlier.”

Steven smiled.

“What’re you thanking me for?” he replied with a laugh. “You’re the one who got us out in the end, giving it back the apple.”

“Hm, I am pretty cool aren’t I.” Molly put on a sarcastic voice as she said that, eliciting a laugh from the both of them. 

Taking a moment for the two of them to settle down from that, Steven opened the front door and walked in, Molly right behind.

“Hey Dad, we’re home!” he called out, grabbing his father’s attention from the counter. Greg turned in his seat, smiling as the two came inside.

“Hey Steven, hey Molly!” Greg hopped out of his seat, giving the two a greeting before entering the kitchen. “Why don’t I rustle up you kids some lunch?”

“Heck yeah.” Molly smiled as she said that, her stomach crying out in time to confirm her hunger. She and Steven quickly took spots at the kitchen table as Greg began digging into the fridge looking for ingredients. A good few minutes later, he had sandwiches on their way to filling empty bellies.

Molly munched on her food with a quiet satisfaction, no longer scarfing it down like she had last night or even this morning. She didn’t feel anxious to finish quickly anymore. Things were okay. 

Glancing over to Steven, Molly smiled. He was absolutely inhaling his sandwich, demolishing it in his hands. But Steven wasn’t anxious, oh not Steven. He was eating fast because he _wanted_ to eat fast. Because things were okay.

Taking another bite of her food, Molly finally let her eyes fall onto Greg, who had just finished making food for herself. It was an odd sight, she realized. She couldn’t remember the last time she wasn’t the last to start eating. Despite that, as she watched Greg begin to eat, Molly took her next bite without a moment of hesitation. 

Because she was o—

“Oh, Molly, your father called back,” Greg suddenly said, putting down his sandwich. “He’ll be here in an hour or two.”

And like that, Molly wasn’t okay.

* * *

☆

Molly stood behind Greg and Steven as they watched her father approach, parking his car too close to the water, like an idiot. She’d probably have to dig it out when they left, she realized. What a wonderful way to end her time here. Just splendid.

Ugh. 

As her father exited the car, Molly tensed up, unconsciously burying herself deeper behind Greg. Maybe if she was quiet enough, made herself small enough, he’d just leave again. She could only hope, as her father came to a stop in front of them.

He seemed very nonchalant, stuffing his hands into his pockets and yawning for a moment. 

“Thanks again for taking care of Molly for me,” he began, almost implying Greg had a choice in the matter. “Promise it won’t happen again! Probably, hah.”

Greg tensed at that laugh, Molly holding back a squeak as he did so. Looking up at his father, Steven frowned. There was that look again, that look of anger. Greg was glaring at Martin with an intensity the latter was lucky enough to miss.

“Anyways, we better get going,” Martin said then with a yawn and a stretch. “Come on Molly, you’re driving us home.”

Yet, despite her father’s request, Molly stood frozen at Greg’s side. She couldn’t move. She didn’t know why, but she just couldn’t. 

So Greg moved for her.

Greg strided forward, confusing Martin into a backstep until Greg was right up to him. And with a deep breath, he began.

“What is wrong with you?”

A moment passed.

“...Huh?” Martin stared, dumbfounded.

“What the _heck_ is wrong with you,” Greg reiterated, his brow furrowing in anger.

“I don’t follow.” Giving Greg a trademark look of confusion, Martin shrugged. For a moment, Greg honestly wondered where would be a good spot to dump a body. 

“Is this how a father is supposed to act, at all!” Greg’s voice reached a shout for the first time. “Let me tell you what, I don’t have this whole parenting game down myself, but I know the _bare minimum_ is not to leave _and forget your kid behind!”_

Steven flinched at that, hearing his dad yell for the first time in memory. Yet, looking at Molly, he found she hadn’t moved at all, wasn’t afraid at all. She was completely enraptured by the sight before them.

“And don’t get me wrong, this _is_ the bare minimum of everything I have to say to you! Making her work your shop? At night! Do you even know when’s the last time she got a full night’s rest!” Greg railed into Martin, listing the grievance after grievance that he’d been holding to mind the last two days. How Molly went hungry, how she blamed herself for other people’s mistakes, how she didn’t even have someone to talk to, openly.

Greg could forgive a lot. He could forgive it if they had no other choice, he could forgive it if Martin just couldn’t do the work they needed to do, he could forgive it if there was a reason, some reason, _any reason_ , for all this terribleness.

“But there isn’t a reason, not one that flies by with me, bub,” Greg continued, his voice falling to an angry growl. “All there is, is the fact that you just wanted to be _lazy_. Because when something terrible happened to your family, you pushed your responsibilities onto a little girl who just wanted to make things better, because you decided you weren’t going to be a father anymore. _Well we don’t get that choice!_ ”

“But—”

“But nothing! There’s absolutely nothing you have to say to me. I don’t wanna hear it.” Turning, Greg pointed to Molly, pulling her from her trance as she realized she was suddenly a part of the conversation.

“The only thing I want from you is an apology, and not to me, to _her_!”

The beach stood in a stunned silence, the four left without words to say, as Greg had stolen the show and scripts along with it. Sighing, Greg loosened in his posture. He had said everything he wanted to say, or, at least as much as he could say with the kids within earshot.

Standing in front of him, with a look that was half way between stupid and embarassed, Martin shuffled. A new expression crossed his face, a self-aware flat gaze that seems almost contemplative. 

“I, huh. I’ve messed up, haven’t I?” he began, breaking Greg’s stern expression. Was that actually what it sounded like, an admission of guilt? 

“Yeah, yeah you have,” Greg responded, crossing his arms. Glancing back to his car then to Molly, Martin sighed. 

“Wow, being a dad is way harder than I thought,” he continued, to which Greg nodded, albeit slowly.

“Yeah, it is. So would it kill you to—”

“You’re way better at this— you keep her!”

With a dull ringing in his ears, Greg could only stand in shock and awe as Martin booked it, rushing into his car and starting up the engine. Before Greg could even think to yell out, Martin floored the gas and drove away as fast as he could. 

If Greg stole the show, then Martin just burned down the theater. 

With his mind still spinning, Greg turned to face Steven and Molly, knowing he had to address them before he found a nice quiet place to curse Martin’s life out. Yet, he was already too late when he found Molly burying her face in Steven’s shoulder. Sobbing. 

Molly was sobbing.

“Daaaaad,” Steven’s voice held a level of worry Greg never wanted his son to have. He had to help, fast. Rushing forward, Greg pulled Molly from Steven’s side, letting her latch onto him and continue crying. 

“Shhhhh, it’s okay. It’s o—”

“ _It’s not okay!_ ” Molly’s voice was like a piercing siren, making Greg wince as he held onto her. “ _It’s not okay, it’s **never**_ **__**_going to be okay!_ ”

Inhaling, Molly felt her fingers dig into Greg’s shirt and skin underneath.

“He’s left, and he’s never coming back and he’s never coming back and he’s never coming— _**back!**_ ”

The world went silent as Molly’s Epithet kicked in— A wave of energy blowing out from her and leaving Greg stunned. He wouldn’t let her slip away, however. He couldn’t. Pulling her from his shoulder, Greg began lightly shaking her. 

And then, he said what he had to say.

“You’re right.”

All at once, Molly felt her sobbing stumble over itself as she scrunched her face. A moment passed before she opened her eyes. 

“Huh?” Looking up at Greg, Molly trembled, not believing what she was hearing. “It’s…”

“It’s not okay,” Greg reiterated. “It’s not okay. None of this is okay. What happened to you? It’s not okay, Molly.”

Greg pulled Molly into another hug, feeling her tense up in his arms.

“W-why?” she managed to get out. Her fingers dug into Greg again. “Why are you saying this?”

“Because it’s true,” he confessed. “Things suck, and lying about it won’t help. Not the situation, and not you. Things are not okay.”

The two separated slightly, as Greg slowly put his hand on Molly’s head, ruffling her hair. Bearing a weak smile, he continued.

“It’s okay, to not be okay, if that makes sense,” he explained, glancing at Steven and watching him listen. “When you know you’re not okay, you can start getting back to _being_ okay. Funny thing about rock bottom— The only way you can move is up.”

Molly looked back at Greg, confusion crossing the sea of distress that lived in her eyes. Dropping his hand from Molly’s head to her shoulder, Greg sighed again.

“What I’m saying, Molly, is that things aren’t okay right now, but they will be soon. Things _will_ be okay.” Greg lifted Molly’s chin with a finger, drawing her attention until she pulled away. “You’ll be okay.”

“How, how are things _ever_ going to be okay?” she asked, pulling her face away. “My dad’s not coming back for me, I don’t have anywhere to go! I’m _homeless_.”

“That’s not true, Molly!” Steven cut in then, grabbing both her and Greg’s attention. With the both of them looking at him, he pulled back for a moment. “You do have somewhere, you have us! You can stay with us!”

A moment of quiet takes the three.

“Wait—”

“I-I can’t stay with you guys,” Molly said as soon as she could muster the words. Turning away, with a look that was almost hope crossing her eyes, she continued. “It just wouldn’t work… Right?”

Molly looked up at Greg then, her face a mixture of dejection and embarrassment and desperation. It was the kind of look that would make most people want to lie down for the rest of the day. 

Greg didn’t have the privilege. 

He had to give an answer now, a good one at that. And despite all the answers he could possibly give, there was only one on his mind, the only one he would ever say. 

“No, I think, I think that’ll work out fine,” he said then, holding a weak, yet genuine, smile. “You can stay with us, if you’d like.” 

Molly’s mouth opened but nothing came out. Not because she was using her Epithet but because she just didn’t have any words to give. There was nothing she could say, nothing that could express the torrent of different feelings she felt right then. So with nothing to express, she said the only thing left she could process.

“Thank you.”

And then she spontaneously passed out. 

* * *

☆

Molly awoke to blackness. 

As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she regained her senses and with them, her memories. She wasn’t in her bed, wasn’t in her house, wasn’t in her home. 

Wasn’t anywhere, really.

Sitting up, Molly groaned, rubbing the last of the sleep from her eyes. She definitely hadn’t gotten enough sleep, so why was she awake? A dumb reason, probably. 

Molly turned, setting her feet on the floor. All at once, she realized someone had taken off her shoes and hoodie before setting her in bed. A small smile crept onto her face then. Of course, Greg. 

Looking out the moonlit window of the Universe household, Molly spotted the man in question. Greg was perched against the railing of the porch, looking out into the night. She couldn’t catch a look at his face, but there was something about the whole scene that made him seem very… contemplative. That was the word.

Molly stood up, taking a moment to find her hoodie before heading to the door. Taking another moment to breathe, she pulled the door open and stepped outside. 

“Huh.” Greg turned at the sound of the door, relaxing as he locked eyes with Molly. Smiling, he took a step towards her. “Heya kiddo, what’re you doing up so late?”

“I, can’t sleep,” she lied, looking down as she came to a stop at his side. Pausing, Greg nodded before looking over the railing to the moonlit ocean.

“I get that. I wouldn’t sleep too, if I were you,” he responded, placing a hand on her shoulder. After a moment, Molly pulled herself in for a hug, which Greg readily returned. She was gonna need a lot of these, he could tell. 

Silence stood between the two then, not an oppressive awkward silence, but a kind one. Molly wanted to focus on the hug first, before she tried talking again.

Unfortunately, she did have to try again. There was too much to say that couldn’t be expressed in a hug. 

“He’s really not coming back, huh?” she began, separating from Greg’s side and perching herself on the porch. The sudden question caught Greg off guard, she could tell. She bounced back better than most.

Rubbing the back of his neck for a moment, Greg nodded, before taking the spot next to her on the railing. 

“I won’t lie to you, I don’t think he is.” His voice carried an air of finality. What kind of finale it was, however, Molly wasn’t sure. She wasn’t sure of a lot.

“Is it bad, that I’m not that upset?” she asked, looking up at Greg. “After my mom... It’s been hard, feeling that much.”

Greg dropped down to a knee then, surprising Molly as she took a half step back.

“It’s only bad for him, Molly. Not for you,” he began, putting his hands on her shoulders and growing a smile. “You got out of there, you’re gonna get _better_ , things are gonna get _better_.”

Molly gulped as Greg pulled her in for another hug, one she readily accepted. Her legs were feeling weak, an empty feeling in her gut leaving her anxious. That anxiety boiled over in the next moment.

“I can stay right— you weren’t just, saying that, earlier?” she asked, wanting to hear it again. The first time felt like a dream, and for all she knew, it was. As Greg smiled and nodded, though, she was assured it wasn’t.

“Of course. We Universe men keep our word,” he said then as they separated, giving her a grin and wink. His eye almost sparkled in the dark. Molly giggled then, the first time in a while, as the two returned to their spots on the porch railing. Looking out at the ocean, Greg’s smile started to fade.

“I just gotta, figure this all out,” he explained, rubbing the back of his neck. “Suddenly having another kid under the roof is gonna attract some, attention.”

A thought occurred to Molly then, clicking like the moment you see how a puzzle fits together. Pulling away from the view ahead of them, Molly turned and faced the house. 

“Weeeeell,” she began. “Maybe not.”

Before Greg could ask what she meant, Molly ran back into the house, leaving him to stand and wait until she returned. A few minutes later, she stepped back out, digging through the backpack she had gone to retrieve. 

Fumbling for a moment, Molly eventually composed herself and dug out what she was looking for: a stack of papers.

“Huh?” Greg squinted, trying to read the title with just the moonlight. Then, his eyes bulged. 

Adoption papers.

“Why do you have these— _How_ do you have these— Is that your dad’s signature?!”

Molly shushed him, looking back to the house and waiting to see if Greg had woken Steven. Assured he hadn’t, she turned back, letting out a sigh of relief as she nodded.

“When my dad left me to go do his work at city hall, I miiiiiight’ve picked those up as well,” she admitted, glancing to the side and carrying a nervous laugh. “I wasn’t thinking about it seriously! I just got them because I thought, they’d be, uh, nice to look at.”

Greg’s mind went back to the other day, when he had met Molly’s father for the first time. She had asked her dad to sign a stack of papers she put back in her backpack— It was these exact ones!

Molly had all but just completed the process of getting adopted, so she could look at the papers and _imagine_ it.

Putting a hand on Molly’s shoulders, Greg sighed, a million thoughts running through his head all at once. He pulled away, stopping for a moment to ruffle her hair. At that, she dug into her backpack again, pulling out a small novelty pen— It had a brown bear on it.

“I wanna be a hundred percent sure, Molly,” he said, taking the pen as she offered it. “You’re sure you wanna go through with this?” 

Molly paused at that, turning from him and looking back to the house. Thoughts began to pour in, impressions of the sight she was looking at. Good food, good feelings, good times, those were the thoughts she got, looking at the Universe home.

Then, she thought about her house. She thought of the empty fridge, of the little opportunity to feel anything but stress, of the little time in general. She thought of her dad, and she just sighed. 

She thought of _Martin_ , and she just sighed.

“Yeah,” she began, turning back to Greg with a smile, a true genuine smile. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

With that, Greg signed on the dotted line.

“Welcome to the family, kiddo,” he said as Molly barreled into his side, wrapping him up in a tight hug. Chuckling, he ran his hands through her hair. “Welcome home.”

Molly was home.

End of Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you liked the conclusion of Fatherhood and thanks so much for sticking around the past three weeks. If you're interested in more SU fics from me, check out my other works!
> 
> Thanks a ton! <3


End file.
